


Unmoored

by scaredykitty



Category: Commodore Hustle, Loading Ready Run, LoadingReadyRun
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: A what-if. What if Cameron didn't fail in his plans to take over the world in this video - (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eIiJQBDz8I)It's also sort of combined with this much later video - (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBy4DuCTt-s&) because I like scary Heather.





	Unmoored

“Fine fine fine,” Cameron said, wilting under Beej's terrifying ladle attacks.

“Alex! Restrain Beej!” Cameron said. Everything seemed to tilt slightly, as though becoming un-moored from some great cosmic underpinnings before snapping back to reality.

Beej attempted to smack Cameron again, but Alex, being much closer, was quickly able to remove the dangerous weapon and pin his arms to his side.

“Paul? Get some rope and tie Beej up,” Cameron said, turning away from Beej dismissively. 

“You should not mind control your friends! Cameron! Don't you dare tune me out!” Beej said, struggling against Alex, and soon against Paul before being bound up in a copious amount of prop room rope.

“Alex. Paul. Take him to...the streaming room I guess, and don't let him leave. I have things to attend to,” Cameron said loftily, sitting back down on the chair. He waited for a moment before sitting up and realizing he had sent off his grape peeler and feeder off to keep an eye on the lone variable in the plan. He sank back into the chair sulkily, grabbing the bowl and feeding himself. “He'll pay for this indignation,” he mumbled around a mouthful of grapes.

\- - -

“Alex? Paul! Unbind me!” Beej said, struggling to sit upright, the ropes digging into his arms and wrists and sides.

“So there's a new stream today, where me and Paul play chess,” Alex said quietly, eyes not moving off the single point he was staring at.

“Right. Also we've put an app out, so you should all go check that out now,” Paul said, eyes flicking back and forth between the various monitors.

“You put that thing out into the world? Nooo, why would you do that?” Beej said, watching as chat started to fill up with cries to obey Cameron.

“Heather! Heather I know you might be watching the stream! I'm sorry for getting captured by a mad scientist, but could you come and rescue me?” Beej whimpered. 

“I'm the only mad scientist around here. Cameron is more a mad monarch,” Paul said listlessly as he started a new game of chess with an English opening.

“Hey! Cam did not tell you to gag me, so you can't!” Beej said as Alex grabbed a tie from nearby.

“You know, he also didn't tell us to stream, and yet here we are.”

“So you're gagging me because you want to? Alex!” Beej said before he was muffled, tie shoved into and wrapped around his head messily.

Alex just smiled down at Beej, before turning back to the very quiet Chess stream. Despite acting robotic, Paul was...really not very good at Chess, from what Beej could tell. 

“You know you should castle there, right?” Beej tried to say, instead mumbling something incomprehensible to Paul and Alex alike.

\- - -

“Oh Heather! Hi! Here to finish some editing? I think the editing computer is ope-Hrk?” Cameron said as he sat up, pulling out his phone before realizing Heather had also pulled something on him.

The blade that was pointing precariously at his throat was both long and gleaming with ancient, possibly evil runes. Weren't all runes technically evil? Cameron shook his head before catching himself and stopping, throat gazing the point of the knife, not quite enough to cause himself to bleed.

“Hi Cameron! I've heard you have my husband captured? I sort of need him back. He's usually important to me,” Heather said, smiling with a smile that never reached her eyes.

“You're married?” Cameron said, face etched with bafflement. “I don't know I can imagine you being married. What's he like?” Cameron said, trying to ignore the knife as it rest gently against his chest now, point digging into his clothes. 

Heather closed her eyes briefly, sighing through her nose. “You know Beej, Cameron.”

“You husband has the same name as our Beej? That's odd, I-” Cameron said as Heather tripped him, causing him to crash to the ground in a heap of whining and inarticulate shouts.

Heather straddled Cameron, tilting her head gently as the knife glowed even brighter against his skin.

“You've really upped the creepy factor, I applaud you,” Cameron said swallowing nervously.

“Beej is my husband, Cameron. I'm not sure what he was doing here when he's suppose to be working, but that'll be something to discuss with him afterwards,” Heather said, eyes flashing briefly. Angrily. Cameron suddenly felt much worse for Beej that himself before his own self preservation dragged his awareness back to the knife that was now hovering above his chest instead of against it.

“Footstoo-” Cameron said before gasping as the knife dug into his throat, just enough to bleed.

“Cameron. Listen very carefully,” Heather said, smiling again. Cameron nodded as little as possible as quickly as possible, hoping she understood he agreed to listen.

“I am going to go get my husband, and we're going to leave here, and pretend you didn't do anything to him. You can have your mind controlled people, as long as you contain them to Vancouver Island. I will have the rest of British Columbia. Shhh, don't. I've been working on setting up a summoning circle there. You convince them to clear out of these co-ordinates,” she said, tilting the blade to show Cameron, glowing lines reforming into numbers.

“Fucking rad,” Cameron said as Heather nodded, smile actually reaching her eyes briefly.

“Yes. And if you don't, the seven shades of hell and the triumphant call of the horns of Byagoona come calling, and you will not like that,” she hissed the last part, eyes wide and pure black, blade pulsing.

Heather shook Cameron's shaking hand, getting off of him, striding to the room where muffled shouts came from.

\- - -

“Heather! Honey! Hiii-” Beej said as Heather pulled the gag from his mouth, nose wrinkling at how moist it was.

“We're going to have a talk when we get home,” Heather said. The sound of Alex snickering behind her made her frown.

“We need to stop Cameron! He's mind controlling everyone, and that's just very bad, and...you've made some kind of deal with him, haven't you?” Beej said, flexing his wrists as he stood up, ropes cut off of him.

“Yes. That is why we're leaving right now. Don't worry though, his plan is going to crumble in...ten to fifteen years.”

“Oh, that's like nothing at all!” Beej said as they strode out of the room.

“Yeah, I wouldn't have made the deal if it was going to be over 100 like last time,” she said, spinning the knife in her hand, runes reflecting in her eyes.


End file.
